The present technology relates generally to engines and, in particular, to systems and methods having an integrated turbo-shaft engine.
The capability of modern engines to produce more power from a given cylinder displacement has been steadily increased due to engineering innovation and development. Modern engines utilize higher charged air pressure provided by turbochargers to generate more power than their previous generation counterparts. The amount of power obtained from an engine depends upon how much fuel is burned in it, and upon the amount of air available in the engine. Therefore, by providing more air into the engine cylinder more fuel can be burned and the power generated can be increased. Turbocharging is a technique used to increase the amount of air introduced into each cylinder, typically by a positive pressure that exceeds the then reigning pressure in the cylinder. Exhaust gas from the engine typically drives the turbocharger. This exhaust gas drives a turbine, which, in turn, drives a compressor to drive the additional air into the cylinder. However, despite using turbochargers, the engines such as piston and rotary engines are low in power density compared to gas turbines.
There is therefore a desire for an improved system and method for operating engines at high power density and high fuel efficiency.